


Fluffy

by dreamymie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sweet, soft, yedam-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamymie/pseuds/dreamymie
Summary: It all started from a gift.
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its been a while since my last fic so here you go. Also shoutout to gabee for beta reading this ♡ Moving on, do enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This fic does not reflect their character and the events are not based off anything that happened in real life, just purely fictional.

Today is just like any other day, full with schedules and thankfully everything ended without any major mistakes. By the time the members are heading to the escalator to go down to the lobby, one of their managers calls out for Yedam.

  
  


Yedam heads to the manager, "Yes, hyung?"

  
  


"I just forgot to remind you that all your early birthday gifts are already in your dorm."

  
  


"Ah, alright. Thank you hyung! You worked hard today." Yedam bows and waves goodbye to his manager. Exiting YG building and climbing into the car that was waiting for him.

  
  


As they are on their way to their dorm, "Yedamie hyung, what's wrong? Why did the manager call for you just now?" Junghwan pops out from the backseat and asks him curiously.

  
  


Yedam turns around to look at their maknae, "Nah it's nothing. Just informing about the gifts from our fans."

  
  


"Oh, I thought you were in trouble. I was worried for a bit.” Junghwan sighs in relief.

  
  


"Aww everything’s fine baby. Dont worry." Yedam pats their baby's head tenderly.

  
  


Asahi and Jaehyuk that are also hearing the conversation just watch the cute interaction, wearing tired smiles since the whole day has been backbreaking.

  
  


Upon arrival, all of them are sluggish and ready to hit the sheets. After a quick dinner, they bid their goodnights and Yedam off to his bedroom.

  
  


Oh boy his room is packed but organized, full with bags of gifts and bouquets. He smiles at the sight and grabs his film camera, takes a few pics for his keepsake. He ponders either to open the gifts now or later.

  
  


Right then and there Yedam yawns, well there you go, he got his answer. He decided to just wait for the weekend to open it all since weekend is just around the corner.

  
  


-

  
  


Weekend arrives and Yedam finally has some time to open up all the early birthday gifts. 2 hours have passed by and by, he’s finally done. He feels very elated, appreciative and overwhelmed by all the gifts. Going through all the letters made him emotional and thankful. He’ll make sure to use all his gifts as much as he can.

  
  


Monday comes by like a blink of an eye and the weather is getting colder these days. Everyone is up early for an important meeting at 9. The vocalist who is now standing in front of his wardrobe for almost 10 minutes, indecisive for today’s outfit because of the chilly weather.

  
  


Then he remembers a fan kindly gifted him a warm and fluffy sweater. It's a really cute one, rose beige in colour. A bit bigger for his frame but that's the way he prefers them so he quickly searches and wears them.

  
  


By the time the members arrived at YG building, they were instructed to go to the meeting room for the meeting regarding their next comeback with the upper management. They get in the meeting room, bow to their staff and sit down hastily. 

  
  


Halfway through the meeting, Yedam can feel someone is poking him. Glancing to his left, it's Yoshi who is smiling fondly at him. “What is it hyung?” Yedam half-whispers to his hyung.

  
  


Yoshi caresses Yedam’s side, “You look so soft and fluffy today. Cute.”

  
  


Yedam laughs quietly, thanking for the compliment. Letting the older keep caressing his side waist and resume to focus on the meeting.

  
  


-

  
  


Finish meeting with the upper management, they change to another meeting room for a discussion with their visual director and team management.

Heading their way, Junkyu stuck to Yedam’s side, engulfing him with a side hug. Whining with a pout, “You’re so warm, damie. I wish I checked today’s forecast. It's so cold!”

  
  


Yedam chuckles, “That's fine hyung. I’ll be your hot pack for now.”

  
  


“Hey, lemme have damie be my hot pack too~” Jaehyuk comes from behind and slings his arm around the younger’s shoulder.

  
  


“I got him first, now go away.”

  
  


“Aaaaa.. Kim Junkyu!”

  
  


Yedam smiles and shakes his head at the two bickering hyungs.

  
  


-

  
  


Break time, the members are scattered around but Yedam chooses to take some rest and nap for a while. He goes to an empty practice room and lays down on the floor. Don't question the place he chose to sleep though. Now thanks to his warm sweater, he doesn’t feel that cold.

  
  


Eyes fluttering, almost closing any second. Then he hears shuffles and he can feel body heat coming from behind him. “Yedam-ah, let's cuddle. It's too cold today.” Jihoon, the cuddle bug hyung, snakes his muscular arm around Yedam’s torso and pulls him closer. Not minding the clinginess, Yedam falls asleep at once.

  
  


In Yedam’s dream, he is piggybacking someone. Can’t figure out who as it's too blurry. Either way, it's too comfy and warm that he doesn't really care. Wait— this feels too real. Shooting his eyes wide open, looking from the back, it's their brightest and growing maknae, Junghwan.

  
  


Junghwan feels shifting from the person on his back, “You're up hyung?”

  
  


With a scratchy voice, “Yeah, where are we going?” Still drowsy, he rests his chin on the youngest’s shoulder.

  
  


“To our practice room hyung. They need to use the other practice room for our sunbaenim’s interview. Jihoon hyung and the others are already there.”

  
  


Yedam hums, too sluggish to ask more. “Hwannie, you can let me down you know. I must be heavy.” Yedam tries to get down but Junghwan tightens his grip.

  
  


“It's fine hyung. I need to work out my muscles and you're not that heavy, don't worry.” Then both vocalists just chat through on some random stuff till they reach their practice room.

  
  


-

  
  


As the bickering duo, it's normal for Yedam and Jeongwoo to play fight everyday. It gets till Yedam teases Jeongwoo too much and has to run from the ‘pride of Iksan’. Great, now they are playing tag.

  
  


Running around the YG building like it's their own playground. Jeongwoo caught the older’s midriff but Yedam being a smarty easily slides out of woo’s hold.

  
  


“Hyung! Save me!” Yedam spots Mashiho who just got out of the restroom and hides behind him despite Mashiho being the smaller one.

  
  


Mashiho laughs and holds the younger steadily. Now that Mashiho joins them, the run becomes more competitive. Thankfully Hyunsuk calls them out for lunch break.

  
  


At the cafeteria, after taking the food, Yedam takes a seat beside their leader. Hyunsuk rubs Yedam’s back, “You're doing okay?”

  
  


“Yeah hyung. What's wrong?”

  
  


“Nah, just worry because lately you’re busy with recording demos and everything. It's really nice seeing you still in your youth, playing around with the members.”

  
  


Yedam beams a reassurance smile, “I'm fine hyung. I am a little tired but because of you guys, my energy just recharges by themselves. No worries hyung, everything's A-okay.”

  
  


Hyunsuk pats the younger’s head, “Okay. That's good. Let's eat, foods getting cold.”

  
  


After lunch, the members are separated for their classes which left Yedam and Doyoung for their vocal training. But their manager just informed them that the trainer has an emergency so he couldn’t attend the class.

  
  


Both of them then decide to just play around and sing together. “Hyung, wanna hear a new piece I'm practicing at the moment?”

  
  


“Yes please! It's been a minute since I last heard you play.” Doyoung smiles and gets on the keyboard. Sliding his thin fingers on the keys and plays till the end of the first part of Debussy - Arabesque No.1.

  
  


“That's it. I can only play until the first part and I’m still practicing. So yeah, how was it?” Yedam astonished, claps his hands and sits beside the red-headed boy, “What a beautiful piece. You did so well! How come you never showed me this before?”

  
  


Doyoung laughs and glance at his hyung, “It's because you’re too busy hyung.” Yedam frowns, “Yah! You're so mean dobby.” The older pouts which made Doyoung laughs even louder and gives him a comfort side hug. “Sorry hyung, you're so cute.”

  
  


-

  
  


The day has finally come to an end. The other two dorm members have already gone back. Yedam and Asahi are in the car, sitting in the backseat. They are waiting for Junghwan and Jaehyuk to finish changing after their gym class.

  
  


Yedam looks up from his phone and looks to his side, where Asahi is already half-asleep. “Hyung, you can just sleep. I’ll wake you up when we reach the dorm.”

  
  


Asahi raises his eyebrows, eyes barely open, “Okay then, but can you lend me your shoulder. I forgot my neck pillow.”

  
  


Yedam nods. The other scoots closer and places his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Thanks damie.” Yedam smiles, “Sure hyung. Get some rest first.”

  
  


Upon arriving at their dorm and thanking their manager, Yedam told his dormmates that he’ll be going to dorm 1 first because Hyunsuk left his phone charger and asked to bring it back with him.

  
  


Yedam makes his way to the front door of dorm 1 and inserts the password. Walking inside he sees his handsome japanese hyung, strumming his guitar in the living room.

  
  


Yedam greets the older, “Hi hyung.”

  
  


Yoshi looks up, “Oh hi damie. What brings you here?”

  
  


“Our forgetful leader left his charger at his studio so he asked me to bring it for him.”

  
  


“Ah alright then. I think i'll retire for the night soon.” Yoshi nods and turns to his guitar back, tuning them in pitch.

  
  


“Okay, goodnight and sleep well hyung.”

  
  


Yedam walks into Hyunsuk’s room. Seems like Hyunsuk is in the shower so he places the charger on the table. He walks out of the room and suddenly halts his movement, eyeing the door of their tallest member.

  
  


‘Shall I go visit him for a while?’ He misses him so much as they haven’t really interacted with each other today.

  
  


Knocking twice on the door. He turns the knob and walks inside. “Ruto?” The room lits up only with a bedside lamp. And there he sees the figure that he misses, laying on the bed, back facing Yedam.

  
  


He ambles to the taller’s bed. Running his fingers through the jet black hair and bent down, gently kisses the temple. Whispering softly, “Goodnight.”

  
  


Just when he about to turn around and leave, a deep voice greets him, “What are you doing here?” Haruto turns around and sits up. Gazing straight into Yedam’s dark brown orbs.

  
  


“What do you mean? Can’t I visit my own boyfriend? We haven’t really talked today you know.”

  
  


Haruto pouts, crossing his arms, “Oh I know but aren’t you the one who was too busy with everyone?”

  
  


Knowing where this is going, Yedam holds his smile, “Are you being jealous right now?”

  
  


“Well what do you think? My boyfriend was snatched by everyone the whole day and I'm being left alone at the side.” Haruto huffs, averting his gaze from the standing boyfriend.

  
  


Not gonna lie, Yedam misses this sulky ruto. It's not often seeing this because of how open-minded and understanding his man is.

  
  


Yedam finally cracks a gentle smile, “Baby look at me.” He cups Haruto’s face and kisses him softly. “I don't think everyone can do this with me right?”

  
  


“More.” Yedam laughs at the short reply. He dives in and the taller pulls him to his lap, deepening the kiss. Yedam arms cling on Haruto’s neck. He then pulls away from the shared kiss after some time to catch his breath and gives the taller one last peck.

  
  


Haruto takes a good minute and stares at his boyfriend. “Now I know why people are too clingy to you today. This sweater you’re wearing is warm, fluffy and soft. Just like the owner, plus you look hella cute in them,” he hums and continues, “Then I don't want you to wear this again.”

  
  


“What?! No way, I love this sweater so much and a fan gave me this.” Yedam starts to whine, lips pouting. Hoping his cuteness will appeal to the taller.

  
  


“Yah no fair, don't look at me like that.” Haruto closes his eyes and opens them after a few seconds. Sigh, he kisses the pout, “Okay fine just because you’re too beautiful, baby and I’m that whipped for you. Also in one condition, you can only wear them on our date. Promise?” Holding out his pinky.

  
  


Yedam giggles and tangles his small pinky finger with the taller. “Alright I promise, my demanding boyfriend.”

  
  


Feeling satisfied, he wraps his arms tightly around the older’s tiny waist and nose buries into the neck, inhaling the warm vanilla scent. Haruto mutters quietly, “I love you, so much.”

  
  


“I love you too.” And Yedam ends up cuddling and sleeping with the clingy boyfriend that night.

  
  


-

  
  


Warmth fills up the first thing in the morning. Eyelids heavy, Yedam peeks at the clock on the wall, 8 am. So much earlier than the time he usually wakes up.

  
  


Yedam lays his head on his lover’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. He looks up at Haruto, the man that has been holding him and not letting him go back to his dorm the night before. He really does miss him.

  
  


Been quite some time since they spent time together, maybe the last time was 2 weeks ago? It's so bad but they have been really busy. No hard feelings because both of them know what's priority. But there are times like this where Yedam appreciates so much.

  
  


“Babe, you love my handsome face that much huh?” Haruto opens one eye and smiles.

  
  


Yedam startles, “Baby! Since when did you wake up?” The older’s cheeks are as red as roses, feeling embarrassed as he was caught staring. He tries to wiggles out of Haruto’s tight hug.

  
  


The taller pulls Yedam closer and snuggles his face into the other’s brown locks. “Since the second you start staring at me.”

  
  


Yedam rolls his eyes, “You should have said something, gosh you're so annoying.”

  
  


“That's fine. This annoying guy is still Bang Yedam's one and only lover.”

  
  


Yedam put out a sly smile, “So you sure you're the only one?”

  
  


Haruto pulls away from the hug, “Baby!”

  
  


“Well, you know Yoshi hyung is getting so handsome nowadays.” Yedam looks down on the taller’s chest, smiling, tracing heart shapes.

  
  


“Yah! Bang Yedam!” Haruto starts attacking Yedam’s side and tickling him. Yedam squeals, “Ruto babe stop! Ah!” Screams and giggles fill the air. 

  
  


After some time, they finally put an end to the merciless tickle fight and now the smaller is physically drained. Haruto laughs and nuzzles his nose to Yedam's cheek. “Babe, be truthful with me or not I'm gonna be really upset.”

  
  


The older looks to his side, meeting the charming eyes that starts getting misty as Yedam stays silent. Guilty approaches, Yedam grabs his lover’s head and pulls them to his chest. Kissing on top of Haruto’s crown. “Oh love, I'm just joking, I'm sorry. Of course, I don't. The only one that fills my heart to the brim is my annoying, demanding, sensitive but sweet, selfless, giant baby Watanabe Haruto.”

  
  


The rapper starts to sulk again. He moves away and glowers at the other, “That doesn't feel like a compliment though.”

  
  


Yedam laughs, “But that's what I love about you. With you as my boyfriend, I couldn’t possibly ask for more. Sometimes I think that you are an angel that was sent to me from God.”

  
  


Haruto knows he's being such a whiny child but Yedam is the only one that can bring this out of him. Stopping his unmatured-self agenda, he smiles and caresses the older’s soft, puffy cheek. “Cheesy but I’ll take it.” 

  
  


Letting the comfortable silence to engulf them for a moment, Haruto continues, “My lovely sweetheart, I really do love you, with all my heart and I promise that I will never, ever stop loving you.” Haruto places a sweet, tender kiss on Yedam’s forehead. 

With happiness blooming inside him, Yedam smiles and closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of the loving kiss. 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment. Love you guys so much and see you whenever :)


End file.
